Quinntana: Pokémon
by darkecofreak1
Summary: So yeah this is a QUINNTANA story slight BRITTBERRY. The first 3 chapters are background stories, so they're kinda short. Please feel free to give any tips. Disclaimer- Fox owns Glee and Cartoon Network owns Pokémon.
1. Quinn

**Pairings:**** Quinntana and Brittberry.**

**Info:**** This is AU and takes place in the Pokémon world. It's going to focus mainly on Santana and Quinn, but it will start off with Brittany, and Rachel will be in there at some point. The first 3 chapters are going to be about each girl individually. I use levels like the game though. Oh and instead of like Johto league it will be the Gleahkin League (Glee-kin)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee Fox does, and Cartoon Network owns Pokémon. I will not get any profit from this.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Quinn Fabray POV**

**.**

**.**

I lay in my bed just waiting for the clock to hit 9. I've been awake all night long and I just can't wait to leave this house and go on an adventure with my new Pokémon!

First I have to get it from professor Schu. I wonder what it is!? Maybe a Squirtle or a Charmander! Hell it could even be a Caterpie for all I care!

.

clock is at 8:49 right now.

.

I slowly get up out of my bed and head over to my closet carefully so I don't wake Russell up.

I slip on my navy blue skinny jeans and throw a black shirt on. I pull my head band out of my hair and grab my snap back hat. It was black with a little blue a poke ball symbol in the middle. I shoved the hat on my blonde head. I do a once over in the mirror, my hair may be blonde again, but the edges were still tinted pink.

.

8:55. I grab my blue and black backpack and make my way down stairs to tell my parents bye.

.

"You're leaving already Quinnie!?" My mom says in surprise.

.

"Yeah, it's almost 9 and I need to get to the lab before all the good Pokémon are gone." I say getting an apple.

"I don't even understand why you bother. It's not like you'll ever be as good as Frannie anyways. She's a gym leader for Christ sakes!" Russell says in his mocking tone.

.

"Yeah well, we'll see who the best is." I say as a put on my running shoes and head out the door throwing a bye over my shoulder. My dad just grunted while mom replied with an 'I love you!'

.

I walk past my mom's meowing Liepard, and my dad's glaring Blaziken on the way out of the house.

.

* * *

.

By the time I get there it is 9:45. Great.

I make my way through the crowd slowly.

.

"Trainer Card." a gruff voice states.

I hand the tall and over weight man my card.

.

"Name: Lucy Quinn Fabray  
Town: Lima

League: Gleahkin

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 5'6"

DOB: October. 26 1996 (16)

Title: Beginner" He announces as if I've never seen my own card

"You can go in now." he says in a tired voice

.

I thank him as I slowly walk in. Professor Schu is sitting by the window.

.

"Professor?"

.

"Quinn, I'm sorry but you, you took way to long." He states as he looks over to me.

.

"The only Pokémon we have left are Koffing and Mankey, and those are already reserved." He states giving me a sad smile.

."Do you not have anything? I'll take anything! What about that egg I found a while ago!? You said I had first dibs to it!" I explained frantically. I couldn't wait another year to get a Pokémon.

.

His eyes lit up. "Yes you're right! It should be close to hatching any day now!" He almost skipped to the egg center.

.

We walked around till we came across one of the beds with the name Fabray etched into a golden plate.

.

"Oh yes, now I remember. We weren't able to identify the egg." He says with a pondering look.

.

I look down at the reddish egg that has red swirls going around the bottom of it.

"Hmmm…" I pondered out loud as I thought back to the Pokémon book I have at home.

The egg already had cracks in it, a lot actually.

.

"Quinn! Look it hatching!" the Professor exclaims ripping me out of my thoughts. I look down at the brown egg and it indeed is hatching. The egg began crackling; almost sizzling like fire was in it. Brown fur was soon popping out of it slowly, and in a flash the egg caught fire and disintegrated almost instantly, and we were met with a little brown/red fox thing with six tails.

.

The Professor handed me a red Pokédex with a slight smirk and twinkle in his eyes. I slowly lift the Pokédex up to the Pokémon.

.

*Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails.* The machine calls out

.

"There's your Pokémon Quinn." We both look at it. It was scratching it ear with its foot, something must have tickled his nose, because seconds later it sneezed, small little flames came out of it its' nose. It just shook its' head and yawned as it looked at me, head tilted to the side.

.

"What's his name?" Professor Schu asked.

.

"It's a boy. Peirce." I stated with a smile and reached out to grab him. He must have licked it because he started licking my hand as I picked him up. I cradled him closely as the Professor left.

.

Minutes later Professor Schu came back with a collar and a Pokéball.

.

"If he's going to be walking around he'll need a collar, and all Pokémon need Pokéballs." He stated un-zipping my back pack and putting the Poke ball in there. Took the blue collar and hooked it onto a sleeping Peirce.

.

"Thank you for everything." I say as I hug him tightly

.

"No problem, but Quinn. It's dangerous out there and you're Pokémon is a newborn, and untrained. It would be best to make some friend and journey with them. Lima heights Adjacent and Tubbington are real close. Anyways, on your way now! Good luck and be safe!"

.

"Ok and thanks, here's your Pokédex back."

.

"Nonsense. It's yours." He says slightly pushing me out and waking a sleeping Pierce making jump into my slightly opened backpack.

I walk to the front gates of Lima; sure it's gonna be scary but with Pierce by my side I can do anything.

.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Reviews? I know it's short but this is like a background intro. Tips on how to make my writing better. How about Quinn's Pokémon? And yes I do realize Brittany's last name is Peirce.**


	2. Santana

**So I don't have any reviews and that's ok, but I wouldn't mind them! Santana's chapter, yay!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Santana Lopez**

**.**

**.**

"Santana Maria Lopez!" My mom yells bursting into my room.

"Get your but up now before your late!" she says yanking the covers from underneath me.

.

"Fine! Fine. I'm el awake-o." I say with a huff.

.

"That's not Spanish." She says in a mono tone voice as she pulls me off the bed.

.

"Close enough." I mumble as I go to the closet and pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, and tie a black and red checkered belt on as well. I reach for my red shirt; it had the sleeves cut out. You could see my tan skin through the holes that went down the whole side of the shirt ending about 3-4 inches before it reaches the bottom.

.

"Santana. Do you think that's appropriate, you can see your sport bra?" She sighs

.

"It's a soccer shirt that's cut up a little, plus my sports bra's black." I say as I lean down and put my sport shoes on.

.

As my mom leaves the room I grab my backpack, and inspect myself in the mirror as I brush my teeth. My mom finally comes back as I finished curling my locks.

.

"This was your fathers. He gave it up for a new one now that he's a gym leader, but we want you to have it. It's your right as the first born Lopez." She takes a bandanna out. It's red like my soccer shirt with Lopez in white and a black Pokéball outline. She goes to tie it around my head but I stop her before she has the chance.

.

"I'm captain." I state as I grab the bandana and tie it around my left upper arm. The black Pokéball sticking out visible and Lopez sticking out on one of the ends I used to tie the knot.

.

"I'm so proud of you!" She sequels excitedly as I hug her and we part ways.

As I walk down the roads I hear catcalls, and provocative words thrown at me. It doesn't really surprise me this is however Lima Heights Adjacent. I keep walking down the road when I see something very peculiar. Two teen boys were sitting by the lake holding something. Don't they know that the lake is full of wild Carvanha? They might lose a finger or something. Oh well it doesn't concern me, and I really don't care, stupid ass kid.

I start walking but a high pitch sequel captures my attention, it's almost dog like. I turn my head back to the teens and almost faint from the sight in front of me. They're holding a fishing pole with a puppy Houndour attached to it! They're using it as bait!

Before I know what I'm doing my body is already marching over there.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yell snatching one of the 14-15 year olds up.

.

"None of your BEEZ-WAX." The one with the pole stood up.

.

I through the one in my hand straight into the lake; I hope he gets bit. I reach for the next one who looks really fearful.

.

"Give it to me now."

.

"N-nn-oo" He stutters shaking as he looks at his friend running out of the lake with tears and bite mark on his arms, not enough to draw blood though.

.

I hit the teenager hard in the face and catch the little whimpering pup before it falls to the ground. I coo to it softly as I untie the small rope from it body, and cradle it to my body softly.

.

10 A.M. GREAT.

.

* * *

.

I finally made my way to the lab.

"Trainer card." A large Latino man said with a gravelly voice.

.

I handed him the card; eyeing him closely.

"Name: Santana Maria Lopez

Town: Lima Heights Adjacent

League: Gleahkin

Eye color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Ethnicity: Latina

Height: 5'5"

DOB: January 14 1996 (16)

Title: Beginner" He read out

.

"No dip, who are you Sherlock Holmes?" I said with a smirk.

.

"Get the hell in there, and what's that!" He shouted pointing to the Houndour in my arms.

.

"Some kids were torturing it so I had to save it; ya know Houndours are like the Lopez families pride." I say with an eye roll as I think to my dad and his Houndoom that's probably still asleep. The man nods his head in acknowledgement.

.

"Lopez!" Professor Sue welcomes me into the lab.

"How's my favorite soccer captain?!"

.

"I'm doing great." I say with a small smile as I look around at the lab.

.

"I couldn't save that Charmander you wanted; you were to late Lopez." She states in a chastising tone.

.

"No I wasn't. I found my Pokémon, but I need a Pokédex and I need you to take a look at it." I say showing the Professor the puppy I had in my arms for the first time.

.

"Of course Lopez. How could I forget the family Pokémon? What seems to be wrong with it, besides the fact it's awfully young?" She asks examining it closely.

.

"It was being tortured by a couple of punks, but I saved it, I need to know its age, sex, if it's ok, and birth defects." She said handing it over.

.

Professor Sue placed it under a Pokémon examiner.

"It's fine just a little shaken. It's about 4 weeks old, it's a male, and it does have an adaptation, not a birth defect. It is very tall for a Houndour pup. So it'll probably be stronger than most Houndours." She finishes and hands me my Pokédex, Pokéball.

"What's his name?" she asks grabbing a red bandanna with a white Pokéball on it.

.

"Kovu." She prints his name in white on his neck tie, and carefully wraps him in it since it's too big.

.

"Don't put it in the Pokéball yet; he needs to be able to trust you if what you said is true, he'll be very scared when he awakens." She states as she pats him gently.

"No off with you! It's time to make you coach proud! Good luck!" She says as she gentle pushes me out and we say our good byes.

.

I look around my town knowing I won't be seeing it for a very long time, and that's ok, because I can't wait to show the world what Santana Lopez's is made of, with Kovu right by my side.

* * *

.

**So reviews? I only have Brittany's background left and then the real story begins. I'll update OneShots sometime this week.**


	3. Brittany

**Brittany's turn. Ohhh and I will not be doing Rachel's whole background. Also I would like to thank everyone for reviews, favorites, and fallows**

**Brittany: Chapter 3**

.

.

* * *

.

"Brittany, dear, it's time to wake up." Brittany's mom, Susan calls out

.

"Okayyy Mom" Brittany called back and stood up on her long tan dancer legs.

Brittany slowly trudged around in her room looking for clothing. She shimmed into tan khaki shorts and pulled on a yellow dance shirt. Brittany puts her hair into a ponytail, shoving it through the hole of her hat. It's a yellow hat with a white Pokéball. Brittany makes her way to grab her backpack shoving her shoes on her feet as she went.

.

Brittany slowly made her way to the kitchen to 'Steal' a Phys Duck Pancake.

.

"Uhhh-Huh!" Brittany's mom calls out

"You don't have to leave for another hour, come have dinner with your family." Her mother smiled a warm smile as she took her only daughter to the living room full with boys.

.

"Brittany!" Alex calls to his sister as George and Thomas run up to her pulling Brittany down to the Nintendo console in the floor.

.

"Guys I have to leave soon" Brittany states as she grabs the controller

.

"Whatever Britt. Just one Zelda game?" Thomas asks with bright blue eyes

.

"Yeah just oneee!" Alex whines

.

"Boys, your sister has to leave in less than an hour, let's spend it doing something more constructive." Brittany's father Brain booms from the recliner in the back.

.

"Like what?"

.

"We could eat?" Susan suggest playfully as she nudges her husband's shoulder.

.

"Great I'm starving!" Alex shouts, and all but runs to the kitchen

.

"Wait for everyone else!"

.

"Mom!"

.

"Alex."

.

Dinner was spent in a joyful manner. Giggling, horsing around, but the clock struck 6:45 and the house got eerily quiet.

.

"Guys don't cry! I promise I'll be back soon!" Brittany snuggles her crying sibling

.

"We're gonna miss you so much Brittany!" Alex wails

.

"It's not fair! Don't go!"

.

"She has to boys." Her father pulls her into a tight hug

"Be safe."

.

The family joins into a big group huge.

.

"Love you Britt." They all say in union as Susan kisses her daughter goodbye.

.

Brittany walks excitedly to the Lab, passing children and waving to all her friendly neighbors.

She's the only teen in her small town leaving this year. She waved at Mrs. Petterson, hugged old granny Smith, and finally made it past her ex-boyfriends house.

She knew Tommy was still asleep, it wouldn't matter if he wasn't; he hated her. She couldn't help she was leaving. She didn't want anyone bringing her down! Why couldn't anyone understand that?

.

Finally Brittany had made it down to the small, but still there, Lab.

.

She handed her card to Jak the Pokémon keeper

.

**"Name: Brittany Susan Pierce**

**Town: Tubbington**

**League: Gleahkin**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Ethnicity: white**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**DOB: December 04 1996 (16)**

**Title: Beginner"** He laughed out

.

"Sorry Honey, its protocol! Good luck Brittany!" Jak laughed as he patted her on the back.

.

Brittany walked at a slow pace down the long hallway. To be truthful she was nerves, and scared. She has to do this journey all alone!

Brittany started thinking about the possible Pokémon she could get, but as she entered the main lab, her thoughts went quiet.

.

"Brittany!"

.

"Professor Becky." Brittany said quietly

.

"We'll don't be shy! You're getting your Pokémon today!" Becky gushed as she pulled out three Pokéballs.

"The first one is a Sandshrew" Becky points to the second ball. "Meowth, and finally a Seel. (ALL LEVEL 5's) The choice is yours of course, but pick very carefully." Becky warns in a mothering tone.

.

"I want..." Brittany hesitates. "I want the Meowth." Brittany says beaming as she snatches it.

.

"Now Brittany you may want to wait before-"

.

"Meowth I choose you!"

.

"You let it out." Becky frowns slightly and looks at the now purring cat on the ground.

.

"Listen ummm, Meowth? Nawww that sounds too formal. Hmmm" Brittany ponders out loud.

"Lord... Tubbington. Lord Tubbington!"

.

*Meow*

.

"That way no matter where I go, no matter how long, I'll always have home with me." Brittany finishes with a smile

.

"Poetic Brittany" Becky chuckles

.

"Can I go now!?" Brittany asks as bounces on her feet

.

"Here." Becky gives Brittany a Pokédex and a yellow collar.

"This is your standardized Pokédex." She walks Brittany to the back door, and hugs her tightly. "I know you'll do great things Brittany." Becky whispers into Brittany's ear.

.

"Thanks!" Brittany hugs back just as tightly as she could. She looks back and sees Lord Tubbington lying down on his belly. "You coming?" *Meow*

"Goodness your lazy! Lord Tubbington return!" Brittany settled the ball into her belt as she walks in the shorter grass careful to avoid the tall. She's been walking for 30 minutes and she's already tired, but the forest is only a couple of feet away.

.

She hears a noise in the distance.

.

"We're in the fuck is that stupid ass Vulpix!"

.

Brittany felt something hit her foot a sure enough a wild Vulpix ran carrying steak?

.

"Pierce! Where are you!?"

.

.

* * *

.

**Quinn**

"Pierce. Come on can't you walk?" Quinn asks tiredly.

.

***Vulpix***

.

"Yeah I guess not." Quinn whines out as she finally takes a break at the nearby tree. She sets Vulpix down carefully, and rest her eyes.

.

***Vulpix*, *Vulpix*, *VULPIX!***

.

"I hear you!" Quinn opens her back pack and pulls out some Pokéfood. "Here."

.

*Vilpix* Pierce turns his head sharply, and shakes it from side to side.

.

"What's wrong with it?" Quinn asks as she inspects the little piece of food.

.

Pierce's nose twitches, once, then twice, and finally a third time before it breaks off into a dead run.

.

"Weren't you just hatched, how in the world..?" "WAIT!" "Pierce" Quinn stands up and serves her area.

.

"The fuck!?" Quinn hears someone shout.

"Where in the fuck is that stupid Vulpix!"

.

Quinn grabs her stuff and runs out to the field as fast as she can. "Pierce! Where are you!

.

.

* * *

.

**Santana**

.

"Finally we're almost to the fucking forest!" Santana calls out to Kovu.

"I'm starving!" The Latina frown deepens as her stomach growls louder.

.

Santana continues to walk with Kovu. "You know you'll be able to battle it a week or two. We'll of coarse start with basic training, but you do need to get stronger" Santana speaks to him as she strokes his fur.

They finally reach the woods, and Santana hurriedly puts her stuff down and pulls out Kovu's Pokéball.

.

"Time to chill little man. Kovu return." She clutches the ball and gently snaps it into place.

"What the fuck does a Pokéball look like on the inside?" She ponders to no one.

.

"Santana pulls out a little pocket grill and places it down carefully lighting it. She takes out a little capsule and pushes the red button as she slings the device to the ground. *clinck, slip, boom, snap* and a tent appeared already made.

.

Santana carefully pulled a ziplock bag of small steak pieces out. Popped them on the grill and sat backdown.

.

Zooming through her Pokédex for fun she didn't even notice the Vulpix currently circling around her grill until the Pokédex snapped into attention

***Vulpix. The fire type Pokémon***

.

"The fuck?" Santana looked around for an explanation. "Hey that's mine!" She shouted as the Vulpix was walking in the grill eating pieces of steak, her steak! Santana lunged for the Pokémon, slightly burning her hand as she missed.

.

"Fuck!" Santana jumped up frantically looking for the little shit.

She ran thought the bushes and trees.

"We're in the fuck is that stupid ass Vulpix!" Santana screamed in frustration as she ran off into a clearing.

.

.

* * *

.

**All three**

.

Santana ran into the clearing looking around for the stupid thing. She spotted a blonde haired girl with it! "Is that your stupid fucking Pokémon?"

.

"No." Brittany said a little startled. The Vulpix continued to eat the steak, nawing on it and purring.

.

"Listen I'm from a little place called Lima Hieghts, do you know where that is Barbie!?" Santana growled

.

"Umm, no?" Brittany rushed out.

.

"It's on the wrong side of the tracks, and-"

.

"By the wrong side, she means rich." Quinn giggles out as she faces the dark skinned girls back.

.

"Who the fuck do you think-" Santana snapped as she turned around to meet a stunning blonde. 'Holy fuck.'

.

"My name is Quinn Fabray and that happens to be my 'stupid fucking' Vulpix. Pierce, baby come here." Quinn calls to the Pokémon.

.

"Woah your Pokémon has a cool name!" Brittany giggles out loud.

"My name is Brittany PIERCE!" As she walks over to Quinn and hugs her.

.

"Woah there" Quinn slightly pushes Brittany's shoulders.

.

"Sorry. Come from a big family ya know." Brittany and Quinn giggle together.

.

"You're forgiven" Quinn smiles

.

'The fuck am I, chopped liver?'

"My name is Santana Lopez" Santana says as she puts on her best charming voice.

.

"I don't believe anyone asked." Quinn said with an icy glare.

.

"Well I was jut, uhh,"

.

"Quinn don't be mean! Hey San!" Brittany beams as she bounces up and down.

.

"Actually it's San-"

.

"We should travel together!" Brittany squeals

.

"I'm in." Quinn says with a shrug

.

"What about you San!?"

.

"Well actually it's Sant-"

.

"Great!"

.

Quinn just giggles and follows Brittany into the woods. "Pierce let's go!"

.

Santana could have sworn that the little fox thing stuck its tongue out at her! 'Damn what did I get myself into?' Santana shakes her head, as she follows the other two girls to her camp sight.

.

.

* * *

.

**So reviews? So when I did all three was that ok? Or should I just focus on one girl at a time? Also how about the change in point of views?**


	4. Red R

**Word Count: 1,107**

**Pairing: Quinntana/Brittberry**

**Rated:T**

*****Disclaimer***: Pokemon(c)Cartoon Network, Characters(c)Glee**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**1 week later**

.

"Meowth use payday!" Brittany calls out as her Pokémon hits a Caterpie straight in the face.

"Quinn! Go!" Brittany shouts out to the nearby blonde companion.

.

"Vulpix use ember!" Quinn commands, and with a final blow the Caterpie faints.

.

"Wahhhoo!" Brittany yells as she high fives Quinn.

.

"Britt I think he's strong enough to fight on his own!" Quinn calls as she looks at Pierce.

.

"That's great!" Santana calls from her sitting spot near the tree holding her now much stronger Houndour.

.

"Peirce, return!" Quinn pointed the Pokéball at the tired Pokémon, "Meowth, return!" the Pokémon returned to their own Pokéballs. "Goodness I bet their all tired! They've all been working so hard!" Brittany sighs exhaustedly, and watches as Santana returns her Houndour as well.

.

"Well damn! We're tired!" Santana chuckles out as she takes Brittany's hand, and allows the blonde to pull her up. The threesome makes their way down the narrow trail silently. "Guys, I think it's time to pack up and go." Santana says as the threesome make their way back to the forest camp site.

.

"Why?" Brittany asks curiously.

.

"Because, all we have on out Pokédex is freakin Caterpies! If we wanna be the best we need to leave this stupid forest." Santana growls out to the slower blonde.

.

"San….really!? Are Pokémon just got up to speed. There isn't really a reason to rush." Quinn places a calming hand on Santana's shoulder.

.

'Oh God no. I'm not gonna give in, nope.' "Yeah, you're right, sorry Britt." 'Damn.'

.

Brittany just laughs it off "Wshhpt!" Brittany giggles out as she makes a whip hand motion.

.

"I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your sorry…" Santana was cut off by an angry glare from Quinn.

.

Brittany giggled again when Santana looked back and caught her making another whip motion.

.

'Santana Lopez is not whipped. I'm a grade A badass.' Santana continues to glare as they walk through the trail. Her eyes rise when she fills a hand slide through her own "San, don't be mad." Quinn cuddles her shoulder as she whispers this. 'Ugh.' "Yeah, ok, I'm fine." Santana says as she smiles down at the blonde.

.

"Wshhpt!" Brittany calls from the back.

.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Santana leaps at Brittany tackling her to the ground roughly. "Ahhh! Quinn help me!" Brittany screams as Santana starts tickling her furiously. "Quinn!? Quinn…?" Brittany lightly pushes Santana off of her, and slowly gets up and joins Quinn.

.

"Guys our stuff is gone." Quinn looks around worriedly. Santana finally gets off the ground and looks around with Quinn and Brittany. "Well damn." Santana chuckles out.

.

"It's not funny." Brittany nudges Santana. "Quinn? What are we gonna do?" Brittany asks as she walks up to the shorter blonde that's bent down.

.

Quinn shoves the item into her front pocket as she stands up again "Well, um, we could…..no. It's too far away without supplies." Quinn shakes her head in frustration.

.

"You're thinking about going to William McKinley City aren't you?" Santana ask as she looks around the camp for supplies that may still be there. Santana examines an empty can "It's like a two day trip right?" she asks as she throws down the can.

.

"Yeah, but we have seriously have no food or water. Honestly, we should go back home, get supplies, and then we can head back off." Quinn suggested to the two girls.

.

"Well, I mean it's probably the smartest idea." Brittany agreed half-heartedly as she picked up a small cooking pot.

.

"Fuck that, Quinn! I'm not going back to my town just to be called a failure on my first week out. You two can go, but I'm not. It's stupid. Yea we might be hungry for like a day or two, but we'll live." Santana said angrily as she snatched her bag from the grown and began walking.

.

"San!" Quinn interlaced her fingers with Santana's and tugged the fiery Latina back to her own body. "We're in this together. All of us." Quinn said loudly as she opened her hand for Brittany to grab.

.

"Yeah San! We could go berry picking or something, get water from a creek, and make our shelter….like that survivor man!" Brittany said poking the now giggling girl.

.

"Ok, ok! You win Britt!" Santana said pushing the offending fingers away.

.

"Let's go!" Brittany beamed as her and Santana started walking arm in arm. Quinn bent down and grabbed her backpack. She pulled the ripped black cloth out of her pocket, and examined the clearly written red R. 'Fuck, please don't let them find us.' "Quinn, you coming?" Brittany calls back to her.

.

"Ummm, yeah!" Quinn shoves the fabric back into her pocket as she runs up beside Brittany.

.

"Guys, we can do this! After we go to William McKinley we can go to Chapel City, I'm sure by then are Pokémon will be strong enough to defeat Gym Leader Berry." Santana says as the walk towards a hill.

.

"Well we can't stay in William yet for obvious reasons, but it'll be a great pit stop for replenishing our items. I don't think I even own another Pokéball." Brittany replies in a shocked voice.

.

"You're not the only one Britt. I don't have any potions, paralyze heal, or anything." Quinn replies as she finally understands how under prepared they were. A blush covers her face at being embarrassed at her own stupidity.

.

"Guys we just started so don't sweat it. We'll be fine." Santana smiles over Brittany's shoulder at Quinn. 'God she's so cute when she's worried.' But it was Santana's turn to blush when she caught Brittany looking at her with a knowing smirk. 'Damn' Santana shot Brittany a glare when she giggled.

.

"What's so funny Brittany?" Quinn questions with a frown.

.

"Well.."

.

"Nothing!" Santana interrupts the tall blonde.

.

"Oh, ok?" Quinn gives the two of them a funny look, but doesn't say anything else.

.

'Oh this is going to be so fun!' Brittany smirks to herself.

.

* * *

.

**So reviews? Kinda short, because these 'camping/walking' chapters are like fillers so the story doesn't just keep going in weeks.**


End file.
